1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an antenna, and more particularly to an antenna with multiple feed points.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, more and more portable electronic devices are equipped with wireless transceiver for transmitting wireless signals, so antenna is integrated therein. At present, the portable electronic devices upgrade quickly, the structure of the antenna in a new devices often has a little different from the old devices of the same series. As the same series of new and old devices has the substantially similar environment, the basic configuration of the antennas respectively therein are similar, only need to adjust the length of the signal path to reach the optimum state. However, a small change in structure needs a set of different molds for manufacturing. Therefore, various molds are needed which result in the rise of the manufacturing cost.
In view of the above, an improved antenna is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.